The invention relates to a garbage truck with revolving receptacle according to West German patent application No. P 31 13 819.5, in which the transmission gear has a hydrostatic drive with constant quantity control.
According to the parent patent, an adjusting pump of a larger size corresponding with the quantity being conveyed is installed for the drive, said pump being controlled by different transmitters and supplying at different rates of driving revolutions always the amount of fluid required for the operating rate of revolutions of the receptacle. With such constant control of the quantity, the rate of revolutions of the driving motor is adjusted simultaneously with the adjustment of the adjusting pump either by way of the desired rate of revolutions of the receptacle (speed control) or by way of the pressure (load control).
When the receptacle is without load, i.e., when loading is started, an increased idle time of the motor suffices to overcome the internal friction. As the load increases, the motor accelerates in order to attain its power or torque required for the respective load.
In practical applications, it was found that it is useful in accordance with the invention to provide an electro-hydraulic linear drive as the servo adjusting device for the driving Diesel engine, and an electro-hydraulic servo device for the adjusting pump, said servo devices being controlled by a vehicle-controlling card.
According to a refinement of the invention, the revolving receptacle is driven by way of a gearing actuated by a constant motor, said gearing being controllable by an inductive transmitter for the rate of revolutions, said transmitter being influenced by the controlling card.
Furthermore, it is useful to interconnect in the control circuit a rear-axle overload circuit breaker as the pulse transmitter for the payload.
In order to permit a trouble-free control and to achieve a low response-delay moment, a closed hydraulic circuit is provided between the constant motor and the adjusting pump.
The arrangement according to the invention permits achieving a fuel saving of at least 25%, which offers the additional advantage of achieving less gaseous emissions due to the lower load of the motor, and also of reducing the development of noise, which is advantageously noticeable when collecting refuse in health resorts or purely residential areas.